<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The labyrinth by Alicethedoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906514">The labyrinth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethedoll/pseuds/Alicethedoll'>Alicethedoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Deities And Entities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Grayson | Purpled Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Love them, Metaphors, Ventfic but no really, Wings, eyyy, idk how to tag, with superheroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicethedoll/pseuds/Alicethedoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Are willing to give up your life for someone else? Would do anything to make a wish come true? Are willing to deal with the consequences? </p><p>Purpled didn’t think it would end like this. Every thing went wrong. And then suddenly he was somewhere else far away.</p><p>——————<br/>This is something I’m working on the side and will write to destress.<br/>So updates may be slow, or like ever day.<br/>It’s loosely based off of Madoka Magica, Ena and the Backrooms. It’s alternate universe to LPAGD where it takes place in a world of Superheroes and villains and the game never happens. But it has some Purpled lore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>ALL PLATONIC, Grayson | purpled &amp; Phil Watson, Relationships tagged when they have interacted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of Deities And Entities [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s so Dark. No light was found in the endless void. Yet You feel the grass under your feet, tickling them as the move as slight breeze move through the room giving you small hope. The room emptiness reminds you of the emptiness in your stomach. The feeling gnawing in your stomach. The endless hungry almost driving you insane. The growls of your stomach are never heard even by the creatures in the roaming the halls, their own to be muted by the walls. The eyes on the trees stare you down even if you can’t see them, trapped inside with you in your own tomb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What do you desire? You have nothing else but your hungry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>You wish to leave this place?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Completely?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ah see.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Consider it done</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Good luck <strong>Purpled</strong>. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icarus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>!¡⚍∷!¡ꖎᒷ↸, !¡ꖎᒷᔑᓭᒷ, ╎ℸ ̣ ’ᓭ ᓭ𝙹 ↸ᔑ∷ꖌ. Dᔑ∷ꖌ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᔑリ ⚍ᓭ⚍ᔑꖎ.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is sort of a Metaphoric Ventfic in a way. Some of the metaphors are personal so you probably won’t get them. But if you want to look for some you are welcome, but you can enjoy the fic without vent or metaphor part.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled eyes flicker opened as the ringing in his ears got too much. And then everything came crashing to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light was everywhere and it was so hot and hard to breathe. Purpled squinted as he tries to make out where he was. He could hear the cracking of the fire and siren. He hears people moving about, people screaming orders, the sounds of coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled tried to get up and out of the situation but he felt so weak, it was too much going to focus anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone still in here? We are here to help!” A voice calls out from the flames. Purpled isn’t sure where it came from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This scares purpled more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should know where he was like it was the back of this hand! He should be able to track any sound or movement! It shouldn’t be this bright. Its air shouldn’t be this thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only constant is the hunger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh god, he was so hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled let out a groan as a horrible ache of hunger starts to set in. He shifts more trying to get away from the heat that was creeping closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on someone over there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>Fuck</em>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Purpled closes his eyes, so close to excepting death. He tenses up as he hears someone runs towards him. He feels them drop by next to him. Purpled curls up more feeling too weak to run or fight. He waited to be devoured or torn apart instead he Heard humming and then everything felt okay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling of the heat and the light faded to music that seems to play around him that was once just humming. The Sensation of calm slows down his breathing that he unknowingly was speeding it up. It’s been so long since he felt this calm. In a way it was scary. What was going on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“calm down kid. I’m here to help. Just relax.” The voice was loud yet soothing as it standard out to music yet blended with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><em>‘Yeah. Maybe I could just relax for a moment before.’ </em>Was the last he had as he fell into the darkness of his unconscious.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! I’m having trouble figuring out at everyone’s powers so if you have an idea comment it if you like! Or if you have a theory or  just say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2 - feathers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled hums softly, snuggling into the warmth of fluff. the warmth swelled with him and a sense of familiarity over took him. A moment of peace. It felt like something he had a long time ago. </p><p><em>Wait</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This isn’t his cot or the grass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s too warm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Purpled flings his eyes open as he jumps up and out of the bed, which was a mistake. A bright blinding light Assault his eyes causing him to yelp and fall back. Purpled tries to calm his heartbeat down as well as his breath, covering his eyes.</p><p>Purpled stays like that for a few seconds before he hears someone coming his way from outside the room. But He couldn’t get away since he was blinded. Purpled felt helpless, he hated it. </p><p> </p><p>He was sitting here, on the floor blinded by the light. This was Pathetic of him. He used to conquer The Endless Halls!</p><p> </p><p>“You good mate?” A voice rang out. The voice had an unfamiliar accent and purpled could feel the floor creak under the weight of the other. Purpled out of habit opened his eyes and peeked through his fingers. Again, bad idea. </p><p> </p><p>Purpled yips as he curls up more trying to Shield his eyes from the light. That goddamn light. Why does light have to be this bright? Why can’t it be the subtle dim light he’s used to? </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Is the light bothering thing you mate? Let me fix that.” Purpled flinches as a switch being flicked. </p><p> </p><p>“It should be fine now.” Purpled guts screamed at him not to trust them but he was tired of feeling helpless and blind. Back there, if they can talk, they are dangerous and trying to was trick you. The only ones he could trust were her and The—<em> no not anymore. Not after the stunt, you pulled. </em></p><p> </p><p>Purpled went against his gut and uncovers his eyes. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to light coming outside the room, causing him to squint and blink a few times. But his night vision kicks in adjust as well making a faint glow around his eyes. He hears a gasp and sees the man that was talking to him.</p><p> </p><p>The man that was talking to him was short. And had a weird green and white floppy hat thingy on his head. He was wearing loose comfortable clothes, and a pair of big black wings sprouted from his back. </p><p> </p><p>Purpled is lost in thoughts as the man starts to ramble. His eyes won’t stray away from the wings. Purpled shifts. He could feel it on his back, it almost hurts. Purpled shakes his head and tunes in to what the man is saying.</p><p> </p><p>“So does your quirk affect your eyes to make them light-sensitive?”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is a quirk?” And the room falls silent.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t mean to say that out loud. He’s really out of  Element here.</p><p> </p><p>A sound was heard from purpled’s stomach. Its cries for food were very loud. Purpled couldn’t help feeling embarrassed. God, can this get any worse?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Heya! I’m having trouble figuring out at everyone’s powers so if you have an idea comment it if you like! Or if you have a theory or  just say hi!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 3 - hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Purpled is really done with this.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put some comedic relief for the Angst</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled was quickly ushered to another room. purpled could let that living in darkness wasn’t that common here, by how the man quickly rushes ahead of him to turn off lights and how he stumbles once in and while.  He offers Purpled a seat at a table. Which he hesitates before sitting down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled looks around as the man runs off into another room. The room was full of things he would find in the Seer’s Woods. They looked like they were less Beaten and organized. Little trinkets laid on top of shelves that lined the walls. The chairs and the couch were nice and clean and decorated with soft-looking pillows and blankets. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled shifted, feeling uncomfortable about the cleanliness and organization that he's not used to. The man came back into the room with a plate with...Food? Purpled eyes widened at the sight of food, it was just a sandwich but gods, he can feel his mouth watering. The striped hat man sets the food down in front of him. Purpled almost grabs it downs, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This poisoned. isn't it?” <em>No way someone is just gonna offer food for free. He probably put some poison that slows him down or puts him asleep so he could kill him and eat him. Everything seems too perfect, too perfect for it not to seem like a trap.</em> The man shakes his head with a frown, his wings shifting. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s not mate. Don’t worry.” Purpled eyes them not believing them one bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because waking up in a stranger’s house seems to be perfect for comfort and they offer you food, food of all things, for free. It seems like your just trying to poison me so you can have a bigger meal later.” Purpled said Cooley, his confidence back up. Yeah, he knows this trick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man gets sudden after shaking his head. Purpled eyed him, smirking, but getting ready to defend himself. What he didn’t count was the man picking up the sandwich and taking a bite out of it. as he chews he stares at purpled dead in the eyes. He swallows and places the sandwich back on the plate. The man turns around and sits back on his sit across the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Purpled really wants to just crumple up now. He finally manages to get his footing and understand what’s going on, and he’s wrong! Gods, he just wants to slam his head into the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you tell me your name mate?”  The man speaks, breaking purpled out of his thoughts. Purpled glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you give me yours first?” Purpled shot back. <em>Like hell, he was giving a rando his name.</em></span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Philza Minecraft, I’m a local hero in this city.”</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thoughts on the chapter? And theories? Or ideas for powers? Or just how was your day?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 4 - Home? (It’s no where)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What’s truly home? Purpled isn’t sure..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sure for the small little break, I took a week off to focus on my mental health and school work.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Purpled couldn’t help but laugh. Hero’s didn’t exist, They had said so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span>Why are you trusting their words?</span>
  </strike>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Philza gives him a look, oh he seriously. “Is there something wrong?” Purpled couldn’t help tense up at that. He tried to calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. It caught me off guard.” Purpled quickly replies, shifting. Philza raises an eyebrow but leaves it be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, who are you? I gave you my name” philza hums his wings moving to the side, resting comfortably. Purpled pauses for a moment, debating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Purpled, it's what I go by.” Philza hums,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A strange name,” purpled opened his mouth but philza finished before he could say anything “it’s not a bad thing, just sounds like a stage name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It kinda was, but now it’s the only name I comfortable with people I don’t know call me.” Purpled looks down at the food in front of him before hesitantly picking it up and taking a bite. Purpled almost chirped at the taste, it didn’t taste stale or old. Purpled pauses and looks at Phil, who nods, not bothered to hide a smile at his excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If the sandwich was poisoned, he would be okay with it. It would be a nice last meal. He quickly scarfed it down. Just the feeling of eating was satisfying. Phil couldn’t help but laugh a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You enjoying yourself there mate?” Purpled nods and reply’, his mouth filled with the last of the sandwich </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, if it was poisoned, it’s a good last meal, thanks” Phil frowns at the words but doesn’t say anything about it. Purpled was glad about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you from Purpled? I tried finding stuff about you and where your family is.” Phil could see purpled demeanor change quickly at the subject of home. Purpled sucked in air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>She was home.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s not here anymore, they took her away. They took him away. Oh gods, are they safe? His friends? Are they your friends? What was home? They said they were home, <strike>but they hurt him, <strong>they hurt them<span class="u">.</span></strong></strike> He doesn’t think he’ll be able to go home anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any thoughts or theories? Or ideas of powers and character you would like to see in this story or was your day? I love reading your comments^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>